


【GGad】鞭子与糖（下）

by ArbyLam



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbyLam/pseuds/ArbyLam
Summary: GGad纯黄色废料  PWP字数6k＋大型垃圾车翻车现场ooc预警祝食用愉快 wink~





	【GGad】鞭子与糖（下）

格林德沃还记得初次见到阿不思时的情景。

那是一个天气晴朗的午后，和煦的风穿过透明窗纱吹起了少年烈焰般的红发。

少年胆怯地站在格林德沃家的客厅中央，双手紧紧地攥着斜挂在胸前的单肩书包带，一双澄澈的蓝眼睛不安地上下打量着他。

“你父母的事我听说了，作为你父亲的挚友，我很遗憾……”格林德沃垂眼看着比他整整矮了一个头的少年，他的视线不由自主地转向了少年衣领下露出的雪白颈脖。

“从今天开始由我来负责照顾你，我叫盖勒特，盖勒特·格林德沃。”他说着，朝少年伸出了一只手。

少年不安地看着格林德沃朝他伸出的手掌心，略带犹豫地握了上去。

“阿不思，”少年垂下眼，用微弱的声音说道。“阿不思·邓布利多。”

 

他们之间的关系从初次见面那一天开始就变得异常微妙。

十六岁的少年很快就意识到他爱上了自己的养父，一个比他大了整整二十岁的男人。

他留恋格林德沃每次抚摸完他的脑袋后，手掌在他发间留下的余温。他沉醉于男人每次呵责他时低沉的嗓音，连工作时紧皱起来的眉头在阿不思看来也是该死的性感。

所以阿不思从来不愿开口唤格林德沃一声“父亲”，总是规规矩矩地叫他“格林德沃先生”。

格林德沃也假装没有看见每次他跟阿不思独处时少年泛红的耳后根，假装没有发现阿不思不止一次用眼角偷偷窥视他的侧脸——即使少年看向他的眼神比熊熊燃烧的火焰更加灼热。

格林德沃怎么可能不喜欢这个聪明的红发男孩，无论是少年淋浴之后故意穿着宽松的睡衣来跟格林德沃道晚安，或者是用餐时故意伸出鲜红的小舌头一下又一下抵舔着银勺上残留的酱汁……少年简直就像个诱惑人心的红发妖精，一颦一笑都牵扯着格林德沃的心。

格林德沃不断用所剩无几的理智提醒着自己，阿不思只是个十六岁的孩子，而且是他的养子，他们之间相差了起码二十年的生活阅历……越是这么提醒着自己，阿不思的脸庞出现在格林德沃梦境里的次数就越频繁。

即使在梦里，这个红发妖精还是不愿放过他。

梦里的阿不思比任何时候都要妖娆迷人，趴在他身上扭动着腰肢的模样活像一个善于诱惑人心的妖精。

“父子”这个关系在他们俩人之间形成了一层透明的屏障，谁也不愿走上前把这层屏障打破。

直到有一天，格林德沃在办公室里打开了他家卧室的监控录像，意外看到了阿不思偷偷地溜进了他的卧室，蹑手蹑脚地爬上了他的床。

格林德沃眼神深邃地盯着电脑屏幕里的少年把头埋进了他的枕头里，像只偷腥的猫一样用鼻尖蹭着带有他味道的枕头，双手快速地撸动着下身，不时发出两声甜腻的呻吟。他一边撸动着自己的阴茎一边小心翼翼地挪动着自己的身体，不让格林德沃的床上留下一丝犯罪的痕迹。

“爹地……”格林德沃清楚地听见少年在高潮时吸着气颤抖地呻吟道，终于，他脑海里仅存的最后一丝理智也随着这一声呻吟彻底崩掉了。

格林德沃已经不记得他那天晚上是怎么从公司一路飙车赶回家的了，他只记得他们撕扯着对方的衣服，忘情地拥吻着……无论少年如何妩媚地扭动着腰肢，如何卖力地蹭着格林德沃硬得发疼的阴茎苦苦哀求，他都没有进入到男孩柔软的花心里。

当他回过神来的时候，他的小妖精已经被他折腾得筋疲力尽，在他怀里睡着了。

依偎在他怀里的少年身上布满了吻痕和印记，脸上挂着未干涸的泪痕，股间被他掌掴出一道道红痕，大腿内侧沾上了几道白浊的液体，床单被他们拉扯得凌乱不堪。

格林德沃用指腹摸了摸少年被他蹭得发红的穴口，引起了怀里红发男孩不满的哼哼。

他不着急，他在耐心地等待他的红发小妖精从含苞待放的花蕾成长成一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，然后他要把这朵玫瑰囚禁在玻璃罩中，从今往后都只供他格林德沃一人独享。

于是在阿不思十八岁生日那一年，格林德沃毫不留情地把红发少年按到了沙发，不知满足地操了他一遍又一遍，直到少年发腻的呻吟开始变得沙哑，再也射不出任何液体为止。

“十八岁生日快乐，我的小妖精。”格林德沃低下头吻了吻少年的发间，温柔地说道。“我爱你。”

少年已经被年长的男人操到虚脱，但这句话还是被他一字不漏地听进了耳朵里。阿不思幸福地勾着嘴角，用支起耳朵才能勉强听清的音量回了格林德沃一句：“我也爱你……格林德沃先生。”

他们第一次做爱，阿不思就被自己的爱人兼养父操得直接晕了过去。

格林德沃莫名觉得好笑，这小子从来只有在外人面前会一本正经地叫他“格林德沃先生”，在床上就是个会边喊他“爹地”边夹着他的精液高潮的小妖精。

现在，已经十九岁的红发小妖精对于如何勾起格林德沃的欲火这件事已经就轻驾熟。

格林德沃本来以为他的小妖精被他扇了屁股后第二天醒来一定会闹脾气，谁知道他第二天睁开眼睛看到的第一个画面不是少年气鼓鼓的脸，而是一头埋在他胯间上下蠕动着的红发。

少年红嫩的唇瓣不知疲倦地吞吐着格林德沃被舔得挺立起来的肉茎，纤细的手指色情地捏起囊球上的皱褶，像舔棒棒糖一样把男人的肉刃舔得咂咂作响。他的技术过于娴熟，早在格林德沃从睡梦中睁开眼之前他就已经快把男人的阴茎吸出精来了。

注意到格林德沃已经醒来后，阿不思调皮地向男人眨了眨眼睛，卯着劲用湿润的口腔用力地嘬了几下被吸得发紫的龟头，没一会男人便禁不住刺激地交代在了少年的嘴里，白色的液体溅得阿不思满脸都是。

少年伸出鲜红的舌头舔掉嘴角边上的液体，那表情满足得仿佛刚刚咽下去的不是男人的精液而是什么甜露糖浆。

“你醒啦？爹地。”阿不思笑眼盈盈地趴到了格林德沃的胸膛上，微肿的双唇泛着水润的光泽，嘴角甚至还挂着几滴没来得及吞下去的精液……他也就只有在床上会叫他“爹地”，想要撩起男人的欲火，用这招总是屡试不爽。

格林德沃的确正如阿不思所料，刚歇息没多久的肉棒没过一会便再次随着这声调皮的称谓抬起了头来。

“屁股已经不疼了？”格林德沃掰过少年裸露的身体，在他的臂肉上捏了几把。

阿不思把头枕到男人的肩上，装模作样地嘟起嘴回答道：“还在疼，疼死了，你操我一顿就不疼了。”

格林德沃垂眼无奈地看着在他怀里乱摸乱蹭的小妖精，少年身上早已一丝不挂，甚至还能瞧见他昨晚亲手在臀部上留下浅浅的指印。修长的双腿在他下半身不紧不慢地磨蹭着，手指在他的胸膛上暧昧地画着圈，俨然一副“不操我一顿就不放你走”的趋势。

格林德沃被撩得心猿意马，一个起身把在他身上作妖的少年猛地按到了落地窗前，这扇落地窗前的视野的确极为开阔，街道上的车水马龙，不远处银光闪闪的大厦都尽收进阿不思蓝色的眼眸里，这让他久违地感到了羞耻感——即使他清楚地知道没有任何人能从外面看进来。

“不……不要在这里。”阿不思赤裸的肌肤紧紧贴到了冰凉的玻璃上，他下意识地用手推开面前的玻璃，却被身后的男人禁锢住了腰身，强硬地固定在落地窗前。格林德沃的下巴抵在他光滑的肩头上，缠绵细密的吻从肩头一路转自后颈。他不紧不慢地吻着怀里的少年，像在细品百年难得一遇的金浆玉醴。

“为什么不要在这里？这扇窗是为了你专门定制的，你忘了吗？”阿不思怎么可能会忘，为了能熬过在格林德沃下班回家之前那段漫长的时光，少年在搬进这个家之前特地让格林德沃在卧室定做了一扇视野广阔的落地窗，这样即使格林德沃不在身边，他一抬头也能看到那座银光闪闪的大厦，那是他的养父工作的地方。

阿不思已经数不清有多少次他仰躺在卧室的双人床上张开腿对着不远处的大厦无耻地自慰，脑海里全是正在那座大厦里工作尚未归家的养父。

他恨死那座大厦了，偏偏格林德沃把那座大厦看得比他还要重要。

“不要在这，万一被看到……”阿不思的确跟格林德沃这间房间里做过许多不可告人的事，在床上，沙发上，甚至地毯上……像这样明目张胆地贴在玻璃上还是第一次，一想到会被楼下碰巧抬头的行人窥视到，少年久违地感到了几分羞耻感。

“不会被看到的，我怎么舍得让别人看到你现在这样淫乱的样子。”格林德沃在少年耳边低声安抚道。他可怕的占有欲根本无法容忍任何人窥视到他的养子，于是他派人订做了这面特制的落地窗，没有人能窥视到落地窗里所发生的一切，自然也没有人知道年轻的总裁和他养子之间的秘密。

当然，窗外的人若是能看见，他们会看到高级公寓的高层处有两个赤条条的身影在落地窗前缠绵，两具体型相差甚远的肉体交织着，令人浮想联翩。

格林德沃强势地扭过少年的头，熟练地撬开他的牙关，舌头仔细地抵舔着少年的齿贝。阿不思不服输地勾起舌尖迎合着他——即使他已经被吻得四肢酥软使不上劲。

阿不思的吻技怎么可能比得过他的养父？毕竟那是格林德沃手把手教会他的技巧：接吻时怎么吸，怎么吮，怎么更好地挑逗起对方的欲望……那都是格林德沃把他抱在腿上亲手教会他的。

待阿不思从那缠绵痴恋的吻中回过神来，男人的手已在他上半身游走。他熟稔而灵活地玩弄着少年胸前的红缨，少年的乳尖没一会便在男人的手中硬得像两颗熟透的果实，可怜地任由男人的手放肆地捻揉弹打。

格林德沃还在专心地把玩着少年的乳尖，少年却被胸前的快感刺激得直喘气，无人关照的后庭对比起胸前的过分爱抚更令他感到空虚。于是他扭动着臀部尽量往男人的胯间上蹭，昨晚才被大力掌掴过的臂肉蹭过男人的耻毛，他能感到格林德沃半勃的阴茎就抵在他的臂缝上，滚烫的棒身紧紧贴着他饥不可耐的穴口。

“嗯……别玩了……快，快进来。”阿不思企图拨开男人仍放在他胸前的手，更加卖力地，带有暗示性地翘起自己的臀部往后蹭。

“急什么，这才多久没操你就急成这样……难道我没有教过你，耐心是一种美德吗？”格林德沃终于松开了少年的乳尖，一边质问怀里的人一边用两根手指撬开他的双唇，沾满唾液的手指伸到少年的后庭轻轻按揉粉嫩的菊心，指腹有意无意地向穴中挤去。

阿不思将一缕红发挽到耳后，挑起眉用眼角瞟了一眼身后的男人：“格林德沃先生，难道亲身上阵操干自己的养子就是一种美德了吗？”

“啧，小妖精，我永远说不过你。”说完格林德沃将两根手指挤进了阿不思体内，小穴像是有生命一样紧紧咬着他的手指。

“唔——”阿不思不满地扭动了一下臂部，很明显只有两根手指是不足以满足他的，他要的是格林德沃的全部。

小穴不费吹灰之力便纳入了男人的第三根指头，格林德沃甚至怀疑刚刚小妖精在舔他的阴茎时是不是顺便把自己的后庭也扩张了。手指勾刮着肠壁，每动一下就引来阿不思一声欲求不满的哼哼。

“就这么想要吗？”男人抽出手指，粉嫩的菊穴被带出的肠液湿润了穴口，菊花微微翕动，细密的纹缝一张一合，看得格林德沃下体的欲火越烧越旺。

“你也不想想……”阿不思抿起嘴扭过头，轻颤的说话声里带着几分委屈。“你有多久没好好碰过我了。”说着他将双手伸到自己的后庭上去，笨拙地将自己穴口流出的淫液抹到男人的柱身上，主动掰开自己的双臂露出微张的穴口哀求男人进来。

“那这次一次给你满满的，给够你就是了。”格林德沃一发狠，抱着少年的腰劈开他狭小的甬道，整截肉刃就这样插进了少年的菊穴里，原本空虚的后庭顿时被塞得满满当当。

“啊——”阿不思被撞到玻璃窗上，爽得发出一声婉转的喟叹，后庭被填满带来的快感令他一时之间失了神。

格林德沃慢慢地挪动起腰身，在少年的体内研磨着最为敏感的那一点，直到阿不思撑着玻璃的手都开始无力地往下滑：“嗯啊……快……快点动起来。”

“求我之前，你要叫我什么？”格林德沃咬上少年发烫的耳垂，用性感的嗓音引诱着他的养子说出最背德的话语。

“爹……爹地，我求求你……”阿不思已经被体内的肉刃折磨得眼神迷离，他只想要身后的男人狠狠地占有他，把他操得说不出话来。

男人听到了他想要的回答，挺起腰在少年的体内疯狂地冲撞起来。发紫的肉棒在白皙的臂瓣中一进一出，紧致的小穴严丝合缝地将肉棒裹紧，两人都不禁发出满足的叹息。

“啊啊……爹地，好舒服……”阿不思逐渐忘却了趴在玻璃窗上做爱的羞耻感，他忘情地摇摆着后臂，身体不由自主地随着抽插的律动扭动起来，一浪浪快感在他体内荡开。

在激烈的交合中，一双手钳起了少年的下巴，逼着他直视前方银光闪闪的大厦，男人的嗓音在耳边响起：“你说……你平时是不是边幻想着我像这样狠狠地操你，边看着这栋楼自慰？”

阿不思顿时在情迷意乱中清醒了过来，他这才想起格林德沃很有可能早就在房间里装了监控，他的一举一动都暴露在了男人的监视之下。也就是说，格林德沃早就知道阿不思对他的那点非分之想了。怪不得他十六岁那年第一次怀着强烈的背德心爬上格林德沃的床自慰，当天晚上格林德沃就突然对他兽性大发了起来。

秘密被揭穿后的羞愧感快要将阿不思淹没，偏偏后穴紧紧绞着的肉棒还越插越快，混着白沫的液体肆意淌出，沥沥淅淅地滴到米色的地毯上。阿不思被抵在玻璃窗上，贴着玻璃的前胸是一片冰凉，很快便被后方激烈交合带来的燥热压下。他摇头晃脑地想要否认格林德沃说的话，说出的话语却被男人的抽插撞得支离破碎：“我……呜……没有……嗯啊……”

少年撑着的手开始随着激烈的运动泌出细微的汗水，纤细的手指开始一点一点地从玻璃上滑落。格林德沃注意到了这一点，坏心眼地顶了顶自己的胯，将失去玻璃依靠的少年全身的重力都落在他们俩个的交合处，整个人挂在了身后的男人身上，穴口的细纹瞬间被撑到极致。

“啊！！爹地……太深了……不行……”阿不思手忙脚乱地抓住男人有力的双臂，他体内的阴茎到达了一个前所未有的深度。格林德沃没有理会阿不思的抗拒，肉棒顶着体内敏感的软肉，一次次操进少年的最深处，干得又深又狠。

阿不思整个身体被抱起，淫水横流的交合处变成了他唯一可以依靠的支点，他的手指甲陷进了男人的肉里，脚趾紧紧蜷缩起来。幽穴内阵阵酥麻自尾椎传出，快感叠层涌进他的脑皮层，他甚至能从每一下撞击中临摹出体内肉棒的模样，能想象出养父的阴茎是如何又快又狠地操弄着他的屁眼。

“呜啊！啊啊……爹地……嗯啊！要出来了……”裹着肉棒的内壁骤然收缩，细密地颤抖着，绞得格林德沃直喘粗气。小妖精的幽穴实在太会吸，内壁里每一寸软肉都将他包裹得服服帖帖，好像这个地方生来就是为了给他操而存在的。

“嗯……那就一起……”格林德沃也快被绞得不行了，挺身大力地操干了几十下，晃动的卵蛋把少年雪白的双臂撞得通红。

“啊啊！快给我！爹地……”完全忘却羞耻心的少年放声淫叫着，快感如大浪交叠着打来，他身前硬得发红的阴茎也开始吐出几股液体，脸上滑落了几滴爽到极致而流出的泪水。

“啊……”格林德沃扣住少年的腰，低吼一声将积蓄已久的精液射入温热的甬道内，阿不思只觉一股滚烫的热流涌入了他的后道，自己的身前也忍不住一起释放，身前的玻璃被他射上了几道白色的液体。

小妖精满足地舔了舔干涸的嘴角，他全身的力气都已经被抽空了，但脸上还是浮出了高潮过后满足的红晕。男人把怀里的少年放到柔软的地毯上，软下来的阴茎从穴里拔出，一大滩浊白的液体立刻随之淌了出来，顺着阿不思的腿缝流到了地毯上。格林德沃知道他的小妖精想要把他的全部一滴不漏地吃下去，于是他又握起自己的肉棒，把从穴口流出的液体用圆润的龟头又喂了回去，重新喂回那张已经被操得合不拢的小嘴里。

“满意了吗？”格林德沃把阿不思抬回床上轻声问道，少年还沉浸在高潮的余韵中无法自拔，只能在棉被的包裹下胡乱地晃了几下脑袋，软绵绵地回答道：“不满意……”

“那你要怎么样才满意？”格林德沃挑起眉，一大清早的这个小妖精已经要了他两次了，还不满意，难不成真的要把他榨干才行。

“你把工作辞掉我就满意了……”阿不思软软地嘟囔道，过了两秒后他像是意识到自己的要求过于任性，便立刻改口说道：“或者……你可以把手头上的工作都堆给文达，这样我们就能去环游世界了！”

“我有个更好的主意，”格林德沃握起少年的手，放到唇边轻轻吻了一下。“从下个月开始你跟我一起参加公司的工作，这样你就不会一直见不到我了。”

“真的吗？”少年猛地地从被窝里探出半个身子来，蓝眼睛闪烁着激动的光芒，穴口里含得满满的精液也顺势流到了床单上。

格林德沃点点头，他的养子一向聪明绝顶，十九岁的年纪就早早地读完了大学的课程，让他加入格林德沃的公司不仅不用让他忍受相思之苦，还能给公司带来利益，简直是一举两得。

红发少年激动地在男人的脸上亲了好几下，随后他马上便捕捉到了一个疑点：“可是……为什么工作从下个月才开始？”

格林德沃俯身从掉落到地上的外套里掏出了一个四方形的深蓝色绒盒，打开盒子后，里面躺着一枚镶着蓝色宝石的钻戒。阿不思已经惊得说不出一句话，只能呆愣地看着男人从盒子里掏出钻戒，把它稳稳地戴到自己的手上。

“因为我们这个月，忙着举行婚礼。”

 

一个月之后，格林德沃的公司迎来了一位新上任的副总裁，这位年轻的副总裁平日里总是跟总裁待在顶楼的办公室里，往往一待就是一天。

除了偶尔送文件上去的文达之外，没人知道格林德沃还有他的新婚对象究竟在办公室里干什么，他们只注意到少年无名指上戴着深蓝色的钻戒，跟他眼眸里清澈明亮的蓝一样，美得让人惊心动魄。

END


End file.
